Fate of Soul
by Blood-stained Black Rose Alice
Summary: Centuries have passed since the events which brought Rin and Len together, both now vampires living in the ever evolving modern age... along with their son, Rei. Will Rei learn to discover his humanity, or will he be lost for millennia as his father once was? Who is this girl Rui,and why is she so different? A new romance, an old vendetta, and more The Sequel to Sadistic Vampire.


**Fate of Soul**  
A sequel to the story Sadistic Vampire. Again, I do not own the Vocaloids or the songs Sadistic Vampire and Fate of Soul!

* * *

**Chapter One:**  
A Nightmare Come True

Rui walked the concrete path up to the mansion, each step building upon her uneasiness of this situation. No matter how much she had been convinced this was a blessing, she could no longer muster such feeling. Oh she was no stranger to the rumors, the strange noises, the disappearances but no one ever believes in such things before meeting them with their own eyes. The dark choice of paint, or at least what was left of the peeling, decaying rouge, coupled with the sliding shingles and overall enormity of the building was intimidating. It was as if from another time, one where lords and ladies would gather to host soirees, almost as if... the rest of the town had been built around it.

Still she tried to remain positive despite the utter shattering of her, albeit childish, dream. She had been speechless upon learning she had inherited the property. Surely she, a girl with no parents whom lived only with her aunt, could not have such mysterious family! In fact the name of the previous owner did not particularly stand out to her either. The deed was quite old, so perhaps an ancestor? Whatever the case, this was not the paradise she had imagined.

Holding foolishly to the shredded dream, she imagined an immaculate interior awaiting her. She would particularly enjoy it if it were decorated in the typical gothic style of the house's time. Though she had been intimidated by the exterior, she did in fact enjoy darker colors and decor, just to a healthier extent. Well, at least no one would bother to ask her to visit, which meant she could be blissfully alone... or not.

As she pushed open the creaking door of classic cherry wood, she was greeted with an unexpected sight. The mansion was indeed as immaculate as her imagination, and surprisingly well kept as well. However the real shock was due to the residents already sitting in the room. One, a young man with hair that shone like gold in the chandelier light, was currently reading a leather bound book, obviously absorbed in the words upon its pages as she was in him. He carried an air of elegance to him, one that seemed lost in this modern world.

He had apparently felt her gaze as he slowly shifted his attention to her. It was when she saw his eyes that she began startled. They were a rare gold, much like her own, however they held much more weight, more wisdom and anguish in them than that which his physical appearance suggested. He lightly tapped the shoulder of the woman next to him. They looked like they could be siblings, he and the girl to his right. She carried the same features as he, the same air of dignity, however her bright smile betrayed her giddish nature. Rui withdrew her earlier assumption, as the look which passed between the two could not have been one of brother and sister.  
How could she tell this? Simple. Rui had watched, had studied people from afar long enough to understand that look. It was not that she enjoyed doing it, no. People simply avoided her, but Rui would have rather been ignored than hurt, so she quickly let it go. She preferred the company of animals to people anyway.

She was not easily unnerved, but the way the two glanced at one another and then in unison turned to face her, she felt an odd chill. She shook the feeling off, however she became nervous when the girl, carefully gathering her skirts, unseated herself to approach their guest. Guest. Although she was to be the owner, there surely must be a mistake if these people already had residence here.

Rui opened her mouth to speak to them, but was met with a frustrating stutter. "U-umm..." She cursed her inexperience at holding conversations as now would be a good time to use them.

Luckily the girl, now before her, was much more comfortable speaking to a perfect stranger. "And who have we here?"

Recognizing the prompt for an introduction, she at least managed to answer her, "Rui Kagene..."

She had been pacing a bit, taking small strides, but Rui caught the girl stumbling a bit at her response. She simply blinked, the intensity of her gaze seeming to lighten enough to allow Rui to breath. The predatory stare was gone.

"I see, so _you're_ the one, the one here about the mansion." She seemed to take it remarkably well considering as rightful owner, she did have right to order them from her property. It's as if she knew Rui could not deny the two having more right to the position than she.

"A mistake..." She began, thinking practically about the situation. She was met with tinkling laughter.

"Not at all, my dear! In fact we've been expecting you." Rui didn't understand at all. The girl's smile betrayed nothing though, so she turned to look at the man still seated.

"Rui... it has an old feel to it. I like the sound of it." He commented with a lazy smile in her direction. Rui nodded in thanks, though she was unsure how one could enjoy just the sound of a name.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, and this is my husband Len. Pleased to make your acquaintance " Rin gave a small curtsy, as was courteous of her.

Rui simply nodded once again, unsure why she was receiving introductions from perfect strangers. "What did you mean by _expecting_ me?" She asked suddenly, as she often couldn't help herself from spewing the puzzlements on her mind.

Rin simply smiled, almost mischievously in Rui's opinion. "Len, dear, will you fetch Rei?"

Who was Rei? Though at this point she wouldn't be surprised to find if there were an entire schools worth of people living here. It wasn't too impossible given the size.

Len nodded, setting down his unfinished novel reluctantly to saunter over to the stairs. Rui couldn't help but marvel at the grace in each movement, which was completely lost when he simply yelled up the stairway, "Rei! Oi, Rei!"

"You don't have to yell..." Rui bristled, as she wouldn't go as far as to call it a jump, and turned around to face the source of the voice behind her.

There, leaning against the doorway she had just entered, was a boy with pitch-black hair and glowing amber eyes dressed in an all black uniform. Rui had the sudden impulse to reach out her hand if just to delicately brush the vision before her. It did not seem real... Rui was sure, if she had been born a male and gazed at herself in a mirror, it would indeed be this Rei. He however seemed less interested in this revelation. It did not occur to Rui that it may be because the two behind her, though husband and wife, were indeed identical as well.

Whereas she stared at him with curiosity, he returned the stare with that of boredom. Rin and Len's expressions however were of disapproval It took a moment for Rui to understand why as her gaze dropped to his hand, coated in a wet red sheen. Somehow she felt it could not be paint...  
Len sighed and Rin shook her head in disappointment. This was not how the visit was meant to begin. As usual they found themselves speechless at his utter disregard for humanity or discretion Something needed to be done about his rude behavior.

"This is our son, Rei." Len was the one to give the introduction, but he looked far from pleased. His eyes narrowed to a small degree as he too eyed his son's hand. Absolutely no delicacy...

"Rei, I trust you'll explain this to me later," Rin's voice was a bit harsh and challenging. She heaved a large breath before she continued purely out of respect for their company. "Rui... come here, dear."

It was frightening how one could change their voice from vehemence to smooth honey in such a short span of time. It was also... oddly intriguing. The soft golden orbs that stared into her own however comforted her, though she knew not why.

Rin continued to charm the girl, setting her down to sit softly upon the sofa. It would be best to keep her this way, under the influence of Rin's will, calm as they continued their talk. A talk which might have been unnecessary if not for Rei's recklessness.

"Rui, have you ever heard of vampires...?" She asked with grin, her smile now much less inviting with the extended canines protruding from her gums. Languidly, as that was all she could manage, Rui nodded her head.

Rin was sure to be the one to speak to her, as likely no other creature in this household would tell it properly. She had to keep Len from playing at those vampiric stereotypes just for his own amusement. He had shamelessly done the same to her centuries ago...

"Understand?" She spoke in a gentle tone with the fragile girl, for all mortal girls were fragile to her now. Though she was much more accepting of this than any normal girl... perhaps it was simply the fact that nothing seemed to surprise adolescents of this age.

"Well, now that everything is settled, Rei get over here," Rin said, pulling on his arm until he was standing right in front of Rui. "This young lady is Rui Kagene, she's going to be staying with us from now on."

"I am?!" Rui broke the trance immediately upon hearing that. It was a very rude awakening that left her head spinning.

"It's been decided since before you were born that you'd come to live with us and be a... companion for our son..." Rin said.

"You mean _she's_ my fiancee?" Rei looked her up and down and then said, "Rui, huh...?" The mention of fiancees aside, Rui couldn't help but squirm under his judging gaze. His amber eyes seemed to soften as they traveled along her features, as if appraising her for some auction. "Don't want her," He finished bluntly and began walking to the staircase.

Something inside the usual quiet and indifferent girl. She had been ignored and called names, but never had someone so outright rejected her worth. Whereas she usually preferred not to speak, her mind immediately found the words she wanted to throw at him. "Well, I'd _never_ want such a complete brat and_ coward_ for my fiancee either!"

Rin frowned, obviously displeased with how the first meeting of her daughter-in-law had unfolded. Len, however, was trying to contain his laughter at her impulsive outburst. Rei had stopped dead in his tracks, now he turned and casually closed the distance between him and Rui. A devilish smirk appeared across his face as he leaned in closer, holding Rui in place with an iron grip on her chin.  
Vampires didn't need to breathe, but Rei did so now because he knew she could feel his hot breath on her skin and he enjoyed the slight reddening of her cheeks. He added more fuel to the fire by whispering closely to her ear, "Perhaps I will keep you... _Rui_..." He stretched out her name, teasing her with his voice that made most girls melt and then put the finishing touches on it by running his tongue across the side of her neck, causing her to shiver.

He pulled away, wanting to see his completed work, a hopelessly obedient girl that he would carry out his every whim, but was shocked when she appeared angry instead of infatuated. Rui was disgusted with such treatment. Sure, she had no previous experience with encounters of the opposite sex, but she could tell when she was being toyed with! Without thinking, she slapped him, a visible red imprint of her hand clearly stamped on his cheek, not moving his head an inch from where it was, but she had managed to smack the smirk off his face.

Without a word to anyone in the room, Rei stalked away, going straight up the stairs to his room. Everyone was left staring after him, silent as death. It was a few moments more until someone dared speak.

"I must apologize for his behavior, he tends to be, um..." Rin searched for a polite word to describe her own son. Even she was finding difficulty with it after witnessing such shameless behavior toward a young lady.

"_Repulsive_?" Rui finished for her. A first impression lasts a lifetime, and in this life she was sure she loathed everything that was Rei Kagamine.

"That's putting it nicely... I mean, saying things like that to a _lovely_ young lady like yourself is just unforgivable," Len said, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly in a gentlemanly manner.

"Len... She's _Rei's_ fiancee and she's going to be living here, so no biting!" Rin warned, for fear of Rui's safety or out of a spur of jealousy she knew not.

"I know... But it really is too bad... I bet she tastes _delicious_ and she's just my type too, short soft hair, fair skin, and impeccable eyes..." Len said staring, it was beginning to make Rui uncomfortable, sitting right by his wife as he complimented her to the point of blushing. Rin glared at Len, whom only offered a playful smirk in return. Centuries may pass, but he would find no greater joy in toying with her, and from the pout she gave in return, she knew it as well.

"Rui, we have a guest room all set up for you. Why don't you call it a day? I'm sure you must be tired after everything that's happened." Rin offered politely, ignoring her love for the moment. It was her way of spiting him momentarily as he hated nothing more than her ignoring him.

Rui ascended the stairs, and after the tedious adventure of finding the room she had been told, curled up in the soft covers and closed her eyes. She doubted that she could sleep peacefully in a house of vampires, but her doubts were unfounded as she slipped into the world of dreams. The entire day had seemed like a bad dream... Maybe when she woke up tomorrow it would be over?

* * *

Author note: So after my long hiatus I'm back, and hopefully even better. I know this chapter isn't quite as exciting, but it is only the beginning~

I would like some reviews on this and later chapters to tell me if you guys like it. I tend to hate on my own work a lot and take things down to edit, re-edit, etc. My fans keep me going!

Thanks for Reading

}-;-


End file.
